Confederacy of the Worlds of the First Quadrant
| big city = | volume = | sovereignty = c. 1880s | military = Confederacy Interstellar Fleet | government = centralized confederacy | legislature = confederate government | seat of government = | head of state = | head of government = presider | population = | currency = | anthem = | language = | flag = | territory image = }} The Confederacy of the Worlds of the First Quadrant was a state in the Delta Quadrant attaining sovereignty circa 500 years before 2382. The confederacy was extremely centralized and began as an alliance between two formerly warring species. The Confederacy consists of 53 member worlds and has signed non-aggression treaties with six more. Their military, the Confederacy Interstellar Fleet (CIF), both dealt with outside threats and maintained civil order. First contact with the United Federation of Planets was established through the Project Full Circle fleet in late 2381. ( ) History Two species, the Leodt and the Djinari, warred with one another before they lost their homeworlds to the Borg Collective. Accessing a subspace corridor traversing the Delta Quadrant, they found an unclaimed planet they designated . In the late 19th century, they founded the Confederacy of the Worlds of the First Quadrant, and the subspace corridors they had control over were referred to as streams of the Great River. The First World was assigned quasi-religious significance. To preserve the planet, the Confederacy produced wave forms to strip-mine several planets accessed through subspace corridors. When the wave forms, known to the Confederacy as "ancients", began to care for the native lifeforms they killed on behalf of the Confederacy, the wave forms rebelled. Following the conflict, the wave forms transformed a planet into a natural preserve, the Ark Planet, and cloaked the entire region. By the 24th century, the Confederacy and the ancients were on friendly terms. In December 2381, the Confederacy made first contact with the Federation when wave forms escorted through a subspace corridor. Confirmed as friendly by the wave forms, the Confederacy quickly dispatched a fleet led by General Mattings to assist , combating a combined Devore, Turei and Vaadwaur fleet. Voyager and Demeter were then welcomed at the First World. The Confederacy government was eager to open diplomatic relations with the impressive Federation, seeking its advanced technology. In January 2382, Starfleet dispatched and to the Delta Quadrant. Fleet commander Vice Admiral Kathryn Janeway was interested in accepting the Confederacy's overtures to gain a fortified base for the Project Full Circle fleet in the quadrant. ( ) Politics The head of government was the Presider of the Confederacy of the Worlds of the First Quadrant. In 2381 it was a Djinari woman named Isorla Cin. Next to the government the Market Consortium was very powerful, as it held the material ownership decrees (i.e. patents) on several key technologies like wave forms and replicators. The First Consul was the president of the council. Government was centralized on the First World. All matters pertaining the 53 member worlds were settled there. Policing and military was the duty of the Confederacy Interstellar Fleet. The Confederacy's society was regarded by Federation observers to have a caste system, as citizenship would be withheld from those who did not show proper industriousness, while at the same time public education and health care were withheld from the poor. The Confederacy, as a whole, seemed focused on cementing their own interests by gaining any advantage whether economic or political. This is evidenced by the substantial power that business interests had over the affairs of the government. For example, trade representatives were the central negotiators with the Federation diplomatic team and were more concerned about acquiring Starfleet technology and assigning a monetary value to it. It is also worth noting that special considerations for educational and career opportunities were provided for pregnant women from prominent families. Less fortunate citizens had to survive with the minimal resources allotted to them such as free clinics. In one instance, a child was seriously injured by other children out of boredom. Instead of being taken to a hospital promptly, the authorities got the child out of sight so his death would not be a public embarrassment. He was taken to a free clinic where a visiting Starfleet doctor tried unsuccessfully to help save the child. This political and economic stance was a serious concern to the Federation Fleet commander, Kathryn Janeway; who was leading the mission. ( ) Foreign affairs The Confederacy was not interested in expanding beyond its 53 member worlds. Its region of space was difficult to access and the centralized style of government limited the Confederacy's capability of expanding. The Confederacy had signed non-aggression pacts with six more worlds. In 2381, the Confederacy sought to open diplomatic relations and technological exchange with the United Federation of Planets. However, it was at odds with the Devore Imperium, the Turei and the Vaadwaur. ( ) While people in the Confederacy revered the wave forms, or ancients as part of their religion and founding myth, the ancient wave forms were wary of the Confederacy, and at least two wave forms ended their existence to prevent their capture. ( ) Culture Formed from two civilizations at the brink of extinction and finding sanctuary on the First World, the Confederacy has developed its society based on hardship. However, despite its achievements and union of other worlds, it is a far cry from the Federation. Unlike many races and powers that affirm to the proper designation of the galaxy's quadrants, the Confederacy in its ego-centric view of their culture's so-called greatness insist that the Delta Quadrant is the First Quadrant and their new home world as the First World. They have an obsession to the Source, an entity that aided the founding races through the streams and to the First World. In fact that obsession, led to the willingness to use whatever means necessary to create the order they believed their Source demanded of them. In its name, they have destroyed planets, billions of life-forms, and artificially created and enslaved countless wave forms. They have relegated their females to second-class citizenship until they have proven their worth through procreation, and stripped of their rights any who failed to live up to their ideal work ethic or maintain material success. ( ) Military The military of the Worlds Confederacy was the Confederacy Interstellar Fleet. The CIF maintained a fleet and guarded subspace corridors in the region to prevent aliens from reaching the First World. The CIF was technologically advanced but lacking behind Federation Starfleet standards by decades. There were no transporters or replicators. ( ) CIF combat doctrine differed greatly from the standards of Starfleet. According to Harry Kim, the CIF’s energy weapons and the yields of their standard torpedoes were regarded as overkill, surpassing anything Starfleet would consider useful. In addition, unlike Starfleet that preferred to capture or stun their enemy, the CIF officers preferred to kill by molecular disintegration; in fact their weapons were incapable of stunning. ( ) Ranks and Titles *Presider of the Confederacy of the Worlds of the First Quadrant *ranking general *JC *JP *EC Territory The territory of the Worlds Confederacy was difficult to access apart from heavily guarded subspace corridors. A region circa 50,000 light-years from Sol was home to the wave forms and had been strip-mined sometime before the 24th century. Confederacy territory contained 53 member worlds, including the First World. EC Emm-its spent a research year on planet Femra in 2381. Planets * (capital) * Femra * Grysyn * Lecahn * Seriar (uninhabited) * Vitrum Connections Category:states Category:Delta Quadrant states